The Alcoholism Program will be involved in the following activities; 1. Identifying families within Ventura County which are effected by alcoholism. 2. Identifying local resources both public and private which are able to assist. 3. Train personnel from agencies working with low-income people and minorities about the problems of alcoholism. 4. Perform continual evaluations on local resources in order to assist them in meeting the needs of low-income and minority alcoholics. 5. Identifying areas where there is a lack of resources or programs, and help to assist local people or agencies in developing the needed programs. 6. Insure involvement of local citizens with an understanding of the problems of the alcoholic affected families on all community councils and substance abuse advisory boards, in order to insure that these needs are considered in the social planning of these organizations. 7. Provide motivational counseling and advocate assistance for low income and minority alcoholics and their families. 8. Provide follow-up counseling to insure a continuity of care for clients. 9. This program will be the organizational force to unite all local substance abuse efforts in order to insure a coordinated anti- alcoholism posture for this county. 10. Program emphasis is to use recovered alcoholics as counselors.